


Idiots

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Protective!Bodhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: A quick thing I wrote for an anon, the request was Cassian/Bodhi with Bodhi being protective





	

The gangsters had Cassian cornered at the edge of a cliff, blasters raised and grins sickeningly smug. Bodhi felt fury rise in him as he raced to the cliff with his heart in his throat.

Cassian was in trouble. Again. And Bodhi was going to kill him for running off without him.

The gangsters looked up in confusion at the incoming ship, and Cassian looked just as confused as they did. But his confusion quickly morphed into thinly veiled relief as he recognized Bodhi's ship. Bodhi brought the ship to a halt when he was close enough, hovering just behind Cassian and deploying the ship's turrets, pointing them over Cassian's head at the now terrified gangsters.

"Attention, idiots." Bodhi broadcasted across their comm channel with a bravado born of protective rage, "You have just made a massive mistake."

The gangsters gaped at him, Cassian did as well, unused to hearing such cold anger in Bodhi's voice. Bodhi would have found it funny if their blasters weren't still aimed at Cassian.

"Lower your weapons and step away from the human," he continued, "or I test out these very nice shiny new guns on your soon-to-be steaming corpses." He lowered the ramp so Cassian could board, keeping his thumbs poised over the triggers in case the scum tried to attack him. Once Cassian was safely aboard, he closed the ramp.

"Now scram," Bodhi ordered the gangsters, firing a single shot near their feet for emphasis, "and tell your friends Cassian Andor is off limits."

The gangsters fled in terror, and Bodhi let himself relax marginally. Once they were completely out of sight, he turned to go find Cassian. He jumped slightly when he found the man not two feet away from him, staring open mouthed at him in something akin to awe. Bodhi flicked his eyes up and down Cassian's body, searching for injury, letting his shoulders relax when he found none.

"Are you oka-?" he tried to ask, only to be interrupted by Cassian's elated voice.

"That was incredible, Bodhi!" he grinned, throwing his arms around the surprised pilot and squeezing tight, "Remind me never to get on your bad side. I take back all those times I called you meek."

"Why do you keep getting into these situations?" Bodhi asked, voice muffled by Cassian's shoulder.

"Because I know I have my lovely pilot to protect me." Cassian grinned, pulling him closer.


End file.
